Katara's the Man
by Butter-Mutt
Summary: She's the Man: Katara was a tomboy, but she takes that label way too far when she impersonates Sokka and goes to his school to show people that girls are equal to boys, but will she get in too deep when she meets the boy of her dreams: Zutara and others
1. Jerks, Bitches and prissies

Katara's the Man

an Avatar/She's the Man fanfic

Deep in the city of Ba Sing Se, was a huge high school with over two thousand students. Some were into Chess, some were into Odyssey, some were into drama and most were into sports such as baseball, football, volleyball, cheerleading and of course... The most popular sport in Ba Sing Se... Soccer.

Soccer, the beautiful game of resourceful and quick thinking. A game of speed, strength, agility and intellegence.

There could be at least twenty to thirty teens on each team excluding the second string. The boys were good; strong, swift and they seem to plow around the field like tractors. The girls were good too; intellegent, swift, graceful and they would fly around the field with their hair fluttering behind them.

On the girls team was their fastest and strongest midfield, Katara, beautiful, brown, curly hair that would end at her hips in perfect little ringlets, deep sea-blue eyes and bronze skin, lean legs and shoulders that were perfect for soccer. She used to be the new kid from the Southern Water Tribe, but imedeatley became popular. Katara loved soccer with a passion, sometimes she would even love it more than her boyfriend, Jet.

Jet, the boy's striker, tall, tan, and extremely hot. Dark eyes that seemed mysterious, always hypmotized Katara, his thick brown hair and his dreamy smile. He was everything that a girl wanted, and he belonged to Katara.

The girls soccer team made their way to the feild in their Earth kingdom green work-out clothes which was required to be worn at practice. Katara had her hair in a ponytail with a bunch of short strands fell before her forehead, serving as bangs.

Katara was leading them to the field, she wasn't captain, but they seemed to follow her like she was. Before Katara and the team could reach the field, Katara's friend, Ty Lee ran toward them and stopped, panting for breath and when she stopped, she looked up at her friend with a frown.

"Katara... I'm sorry to say that the girls team has been cut this year." Ty Lee said, stroking her long braid.

"What?! Why?" Katara asked.

Ty Lee shrugged, Katara huffed and stomped over to the field where she found Coach Pakku watching his boys do their drill. Coach Pakku was not only the boy's soccer coach, he was the school's athletics director and a skilled waterbender, he and Katara were the only waterbenders in the school. Katara approached him from behind with the girl's team following behind her.

"Hello ladies, sorry about the team." Coach Pakku spoke without even looking at them.

"Why did you cut the team?" Katara demanded.

"Because the girls soccer program is a waste of school funds which I remind you that funds are decreasing." Pakku said.

"But of all things to cut, why did you cut the girls team. If we can't play on the girls team, then let us join the boys team." Pakku started laughing so hard and loud, that the cheerleaders across the field could hear.

Pakku finally faced her. "_You_ want to join the boys team?" the waterbending coach laughed some more. After hearing this from the field, Jet came up to his girlfriend.

"What's goin' on here?" Jet said, standing behind his coach loyally as the rest of the boys followed.

"Katara, here wants to join the boys team." Suddenly the entire team burst out in laughter, even Katara's loyal Jet. She heard one of the boys say "Isn't that cute." And another say "Yeah, and Ty Lee can join the football team." Katara narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Girls can't run as fast as boys, girls aren't as strong as boys, you could get hurt." Pakku said.

"Jet, aren't you gonna say something?" Katara turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey, I can't argue with him when he's right." Jet said as some of the boy's snickered.

"Fine, then we're through." Jet looked suprised at her sudden break up and a 'Oooooh' sound erupted from the boy's and girl's teams. She turned to Pakku. "I showed you that girls can waterbend, and now, I'm going to show you that we can play soccer too!" Katara beamed. The entire girl's team cheered while the boy's team looked shocked and Jet looked like he was going to cry.

Katara stormed off while grabbing her gym bag at the end of the field. When she finally got to her house in the upper ring, she saw someone she did not want to deal with right now. _Azula_.

Azula was her brother's girlfriend... and a complete bitch to Katara but Azula wasn't the only cat with claws. She had ebony hair that stopped at her armpits, some of it was in a topnot with a firenation hairband. She was from the firenation and some of her family still lived there, her father was the firelord. Katara just wished she would move back. Azula lived in the Earth kingdom with her mother. She was a skilled firebender, she used a special technique that included _blue_ fire, Katara never seen anything like it. Azula was strutting down the stairs to Katara's home.

"Hello _Katara_." Azula spat her name like venom.

"Hey Azula." Katara said in a 'nice and sweet' tone.

"Do you know where your brother is, He was supposed to meet me at the Jasmine Dragon today but didn't show up." Azula said in her snippy tone. Why doesn't Sokka just break up with her already?

"Probably _hiding_... " Katara muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Ugh! Looks like I can't count on you, just tell him to give me a call later." Azula said, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, he has your number? 1-800-_bi-otch_." Katara replied comically. Azula huffed and walked away. _Finally!_

Katara walked inside her house, only to be greeted by her mother's fangirl squeel. Katara cringed when she heard it. She opened her eyes to see her mom holding out a frilly pink dress with big puffy sleeves and ruffles running all the way down the pink disaster.

"Look what I have you to wear!" Kaya cheered, holding the dress higher.

Kaya was a great mother, but sometimes she made Katara want to rip her hair out. The woman was too _girly_. Always wanting to dress Katara up like doll. She had Katara's hair, skin and eye's, Katara inhereted her looks from her mother, but not her personality, she got that from her father, who was away fighting in a war.

"This is why I don't bring friends home." Katara muttered.

**Well here it is... the first chapter of my latest fic. How will Katara show Pakku that girls can play soccer? Will Jet apoligize and make up with Katara? Where's Sokka? STAY TUNED!! and for the love of god REVIEW!!**


	2. The Plan

**Woohoo! chap 2! ENJOY!!**

Katara grimaced when she saw the world's girliest dress.

"Yeah... sorry mom, but I have a strict 'No ruffles' policy."

"B-but don't you wanna look good for that fire festival on Ember Island next month?"

"Nope!" Katara responded simply.

"But Jet would like you in this." Kaya pouted, a pathetic gesture that would always get Katara and Sokka to do their chores, but it would _never _get Katara in that Paris Hilton mess. Seriously, not even _Ty Lee _would wear that!

"That's just another reason not to wear it, I broke up with him."

"What? Why? Jet is so sweet and handsome and... built..." Kaya said with dreamy voice.

"Then why don't _you_ date him, mom." Katara started up the stairs to her room.

"Sometimes I think you might as well become your brother!" Kaya called after her daughter, who closed the rice paper door to her bedroom at the top of the stairs. Katara threw her bag onto the floor up against the wall and sat on her bed, thinking. Then a rustling sound came from her window. Turning around, Katara gasped when she saw her brother slip through her window. She ran towards the window just in time to see her brother fall flat on his face when he made it through the window.

"Sokka? What the hel-mf!" Katara's voice was muffled by Sokka's hand.

"Shh! Mom will hear you!" Sokka whispered, took his hand off her mouth and ran to his room, which was next door to Katara's. Katara followed him. "She thinks I'm with dad, who thinks I'm with mom and that, my sis, is the beauty of war."

"_Thinks?_ So where have you been?" Katara asked as she watched her stupid brother pack his boomerang and sword.

"Omashu." Sokka answered. "King Bumi needs a bodyguard for three months, and I need a job, so don't tell mom or dad, 'kay?"

Katara sighed. "Fine. Wait! What are you going to do about school? You just transferred to Ember Isl. Academy, you haven't set foot in that school and you're already skipping it?!"

"Yeah I was kinda hoping you could help me with that." Sokka threw his bag over his shoulder and flung one leg out the window, ready to jump out. "Could you just... pretend to be me and call in sick or something, make it sound good so it would get me out three months, like... 'mad hippo-cow disease'?"

"Ugh! Sokka... "

"See ya in three months!" And with that Sokka jumped out the window.

"Sokka!" Katara called with no success. Katara sighed and walked over to Sokka's dresser and looked in the mirror. That's when Katara suddenly remembered Coach Pakku's words, flooding her head.

_"Girls can't run as fast as boys, girls aren't as strong as boys, you could get hurt."_

And that jackass, Jet!

_"Hey, I can't argue with him when he's right."_

"I'll show them, but how? Ugh!" Katara flopped on Sokka's bed and that's when Sokka's words rung in her head.

_"Could you just... pretend to be me... "_

Then, Kaya's voice.

_"Sometimes I think you might as well become your brother!" _

Katara's eyes widened and she walked back over to the dresser and found an ink portrait of her and Sokka. That's when she realized how much they looked alike. Hell, if they weren't born two years apart, then they would definitley be identical twins. Katara had a plan that would help her... and Sokka.

"OF COURSE!!" Katara cheered.

breaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline

"You want me to what?!" Jin asked.

After Katara thought of her brilliant plan, she grabbed Ty Lee and ran to the beauty salon. Her best friend, Jin, worked there. Jin was always nice to Katara, giving her free manacures and such. Jin had forest green eyes, tan skin and brown hair that was either in braids or in a crazy ponytail. The ponytail was her hairstyle of choice most of the time. Her bangs were short, but thick, like Katara's.

"I want you to turn me into Sokka." Katara said anxiously. Ty Lee standing behind her and looking at her like she headed way too many soccer balls.

"But why?"

"The girl's soccer team was cut, so I tried to join the boy's team, but coach Pakku laughed in my face and told me that girls aren't as good as boys and Jet turned on me and said that he's right, so I broke up with him... " Katara explained, Ty Lee put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, no he didn't!" Jin said. "You did the right thing, Katara, not all boys can look good and be a sweetheart."

"Yeah... so I want to show them that they're wrong by pretending to be Sokka and joining the boy's team at Ember Isl. Academy. " Katara explained her plan, then purked up. "Now, 'bout that makeover!"

"Right, well I don't think it's possible," Jin scratched her chin. "I mean we would have a lot of work; the breasts, the hair, the facial features and the body structure... "

"No one there has even met Sokka, they wouldn't know the difference." Ty Lee spoke up.

"C'mon, Jin." Katara begged.

"Yeah, c'mon, Jin." Ty Lee joined in on the begging with a small pout.

"Fine." Jin smiled. "We better get to work."

**Oh! chapter two is up! I might update this fic every saturday/sunday, but I dont know. I DO have a life, but idk, anyway! que dramatic voice!**

_**Will Katara's plan work? STAY TUNED!!**_


	3. Disguise

**Chapter 3 yayz! But listen! I don't know howta tell ya this but... This might be my last update fo' a while (dodges tomato thrown by angry fan) School just started and its sophmore year for me! Things will get hectic, its already been one week and I'm already sick of it! So enjoy this chapter fo' now! (dodges varieties of bending attacks)**

Chapter 3

Jin closed the salon early, so she could get to work on Katara's crazy plan. Ty Lee drug Katara and Jin to her house, blabbing on about the supplies she had at home should help, but Jin brought a bag of stuff they might need anyway.

In Ty Lee's room, Katara was starting to regret her plan...

"Katara, you have to wear this, it will look kinda weird if you don't."

"But it will hurt, won't it?"

"Only a little, but you will learn how to breathe with it on in no time."

"Wrong choice of words, Jin."

Jin sighed, this was going nowhere! She gripped the guaze in her hands.

"Katara, a guy with boobs is... just, well... it's weird!"

Katara scoffed and snatched the guaze and sighed in defeat as she went behind the dressing screen and began to ditch her soccer practice jersey. She paused, slightly confused with the unfamiliar article of clothing in her hands. She switched her gaze to her breast binding.

"Jin, do I have to wear a bra under this?" Katara asked from behind the screen.

"Yes, it will help the guaze press them down." Jin answered. **(I know this conversation is getting peverted! but the guaze is important, people!)**

"Crap! So I have to pack a bra too?!" Katara wined.

"Don't forget a box of you-know-whats, for Mother Nature's monthly gift!" Ty Lee beamed. Katara squeaked from behind the screen, working on the guaze.

"Don't worry, Katara," Jin reasoned. "It's not like anybody will go through your bag."

"I guess your right." Katara said, stepping out from behind the screen. "Is this on right?" Jin and Ty Lee widened their eyes at a flat-chested Katara. **(hard to imagine! xD)** After she put on the guaze, Katara covered it up with her jersey. The results almost made Jin dance on the ceiling.

"Now, your hair... " Jin suggested.

Katara grabbed her ponytail nervously, and began to stroke it. "What about it?"

Ty Lee slapped her forehead.

"It needs to be shorter!" Jin almost shouted.

"AFTER YEARS OF GROWING IT, YOU WANT ME TO JUST CUT IT OFF?!"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?!" Jin asked.

"How about I cut the ponytail in half and wear my hair in a topnot?" Katara suggested with some sadness in her voice over losing half of her precious ponytail, she had the kind of curly hair that if you cut it short, it will just get curlier.

"Well, I guess that would work, and even if you let it down, you will still look like a boy, because some guys grow their hair mildly long." Jin agreed. Ty Lee pulled out a dagger and handed it to Jin. "Turn around." She commanded and Katara obeyed while leaning her head back, knowing what was going to happen next.

Brown curls fell to the floor.

breaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline

Katara walked over to Sokka's room and began packing.

She packed his Water Tribe club, his school uniforms **(It's actually Aang's fire nation clothes from "The Headband" yes, it's the Ember Isle. Academy formal uniform) **and his casual Water Tribe clothes.

Katara heard of that pets are allowed at Ember Isle. As long as they were trained and had their shots. So Katara would be more than happy to take her pet flying lemur, Momo, so she packed his needs too.

Now, Katara needed to pack _her_ needs, which was her white bandage-like under garments and her you-know-whats(which she stuffed in her kletes.) She took Sokka's idea of faking "Mad Hippo-Cow Disease" to get excused from _her_ school which -much to Katara's surprise- worked!

"Bye, mom, See you in three months!" Katara called running down the stairs and heading for the door, only to be stopped by her mother.

"Where are you going, young lady?"

"Uuh... " Uh-oh Katara didn't really think this through!

"Well?" Kaya was getting impatient.

Katara's quick thinking really pays off "I'm going to see dad and Sokka for three months... "

"Why?"

"Um... well, you see... uh, I thought about what you said about 'me becoming my brother' and... well, it got to me, and..." Katara's voice trailed off as she paused. "Azula is going to Kamilion Bay with Sokka for three months so... I thought I should go with Azula and learn how to be a lady from her, since she is _such a great influence, _and I could ditch my... tomboy phase." Every word that spilled from her mouth was a complete lie, especially the last few words.

"Well, okay." Kaya bought it. "Oh, and while your there, make sure your father gets Sokka to school when he starts in a few days, and don't forget about that Ember Isle festival we signed up for." Katara groaned at that part while Kaya thought for a second. "And take that flying _rat_ with you!" She squealed.

"Oh... " Katara realized and whistled, summoning Momo, who soared down the stairs from her room and landed on her shoulder, chittering. "and mom, he's not a _rat_, he's a _lemur."_

"I don't care what it is!" Kaya reasoned and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Don't forget to send me a messager hawk every now-and-then, 'kay?"

"'Kay." She lied, and with that, Katara(and Momo) were out the door.

breaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline

Katara stayed at Jin's house for a couple of days until it was time for 'Sokka' to start school. In the mean time she had a lot of practice on how to act like a guy with Jin, and it also gave her time to work on her 'Sokka voice' and within a few days, Katara was her brother.

It was the day before the day Sokka was supposed to join E.I. **(Ember Isle.)** And Jin, Katara(in Sokka disguise) and Ty Lee stood at the ferry dock. And Ty Lee had an armfull of suffocating waterbender.

"Oh! I'll miss you, Katar- I mean Sokka!" Ty Lee squeeled.

_"Ty... Leeeeee!" _Katara choked, _literately. "You're choking meeeeee!"_

"Oh, Sorry!" Ty Lee released her-much to Katara's relief.

"Well, I'm proud of you, _Sokka_." Jin said, putting a hand on the blue-eyed girl's shoulder. "Now get up in that ferry before they leave you!" She exclaimed as she pushed Kataraonto the ferry and grabbed Momo off the ground by the scruff of his neck and tossed him on the ferry after her, Katara landed on her ass with her luggage landing next to her, on the deck and Momo did the same, but he got up on two legs, right after, and shook his little furry fist at Jin, chittering angrily. Jin only waved and smiled, while Ty Lee looked like she was about to cry tears of joy as the ferry left port.

Katara got up and examined her disguise. She was wearing the sleeved version of Sokka's Water Tribe tunic and pants, she had her hair in the fire nation topnot, since it was too long for Sokka's wolftail and her breasts were packed painfully tight against her chest which Katara rubbed painfully and winced. Momo pounced on her shoulder and settled there while Katara looked out into the horizon, wondering what lies ahead of her.

**DONT HURT ME!! I swear! Zuko will come next chapter!! (covers ears while multiple fangirls squee) REVEIW if you want poor Zuzu to live!**

**Zuko:(squirms in ropes tied to chair) wait WHAT!**

**Megan: (puts gun up to Zuko's head) So what will it be, fangirls? a few seconds of your time, or Zuko's life?!**

**Zuko: Pwease... hewlp! (puppy eyes)**


	4. Zuko

**Heres chap 4 Im so sorry for the **_**extremely**_** late update but you know my life is out of control but anyhoo! enjoy P. chapter is written in Zuko's 3rd person POV**

Zuko was sitting on his bed in his dorm room, twirling a soccer ball on his fingers out of boredom, until he heard his two best friends come barging into his dorm, laughing.

"Hey, Zuko!" Chan greeted, still laughing. "You missed Ron Jon here tripping over his ball, trying to impress the cheerleaders!"

"Did not!" Ron Jon argued.

Chan was the muscle-head of the trio. He was also the player, he had more girlfriends than Zuko has ever kicked a ball. Zuko never really approved of it though. He actually met him when Chan was hitting on Zuko's sister, Azula, the very thought of it made Zuko shudder. They got along pretty well though, despite their different views of women.

Ron Jon was Chan's lackey, so Zuko met him the same day he met Chan. Ron Jon was a little more respective of girls though. He had bad luck with them, though. Zuko actually first officially met him after catching him with Zuko's ex-girlfriend, Mai, after Zuko got to know him, he broke up with Mai and started to hang out with him and Chan. The three of them are on the boys soccer team. Chan and Ron Jon live in the dorm right next to Zuko's. Zuko's old roomate graduated though, so he is supposed to get a new one today.

Zuko was the firebending son of the Firelord, but was disowned and burned(now a scar) by his own father and he lived in exile with his mother(and sometimes his sister who occasionally visits) After living with his mother for three years in Ba Sing Se, his uncle(who is the headmaster of Ember Isle. Academy) offered him an application to the school. He accepted, but he had to leave his mother in Ba Sing Se because she loved it there and Zuko didn't want to take her away from her sanctuary.

"Ron Jon, when will you ever learn that women are just not your thing?" Chan joked.

"Women are not thin-!" Ron Jon started, but was interrupted by Zuko.

"Alright guys, knock it off... " Zuko sighed. "My new roomate is coming today and I want you guys to behave."

"Fine... " They both muttered. Ron Jon sat on the other bed and Chan sat in the chair in front of Zuko's desk.

"So, when is he getting here?" Chan asked Zuko.

"I don't know... "

breaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline

Katara woke to Momo licking her face.

"BLECK!" Katara sputtered, wiping her face. "Momo... " She wined, rubbing her eyes.

Last night, Katara slept on the deck, along with some of the other passengers. She spent most of the day, yesterday, watching the horizon. The captain of the ferry then told the passengers that they wouldn't arrive at Ember Island until tomorrow(wich is today)

Katara looked around and saw that the ferry had docked and the passengers were getting off. She ran into the bathroom of the ferry and changed into her school uniform and left the ferry with Momo on one shoulder and her bags strapped on the other.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! YOU FOOLS THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO KILL ZUKO!?!?!?! wrong! (unties a relieved Zuko) hes the best character! but... I cant say the same for Aang, who might not make it in the next chapter!**

**Aang: (tied in chair) you CANT be serious!?**

**Megan: (points gun at Aang) oh... I'm serious...**

**Zuko: MUAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!**

**Megan: remember, for each chapter that doesnt get reviewed, an Avatar character will die! so... REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
